


эдем

by wxldcard



Category: 2NE1, Come Back Home - 2NE1 (Music Video), Lee Hi (Musician)
Genre: F/F, ау по клипу на come back home, драббловойны, лапслок, судя по всему в моих текстах хаи отбывает пожизненное за барной стойкой мне очень жаль, фьюче-пессимизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: хаи была не намного младше черин, но не помнила ни электрификации, ни робких протестов, ни первой модели симулятора.
Relationships: Lee Chaerin | CL/Lee Hayi | Lee Hi
Kudos: 1





	эдем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



\- настанут другие, лучшие времена, - сказал сынхун, и за ним пошли, как за прометеем, на свет от подожженного коктейля молотова. и не вернулись больше.

в реальной жизни волосы сандары оказались черными. она смотрела из-под челки так, что заметны были и синеватые тени в провалах глаз, и морщины, и та цифра, которую ей, ябедничая, нарисовала голограмма паспорта, воспарившая в воздухе, когда они заходили в бар. они все ждали и ждали каких-нибудь новостей хотя бы через знакомых, а по телевизору была только бесконечная реклама виртуального рая. сандара постукивала бесцветными ногтями по нетронутому стакану с водой и морщилась. наше время не бояться прошло, сказала она. и черин ушла к стойке, чтобы не ругаться с ней.

хаи уже без всяких слов наливала ей пина коладу из жестяной банки. за настоящие, бумажные деньги - как и все в этом квартале. хаи была не намного младше черин, но не помнила ни электрификации, ни робких протестов, ни первой модели симулятора.

\- был такой шлем, - объясняла ей черин в первую встречу. - понимаешь? вот такой здоровый, почти как у игрока в американском футболе. встроенная гарнитура. они тогда еще были в новинку, их выдавали по одному на семью.

заморгала разноцветная диско-лампа под потолком. выпитым виски неожиданно и с опозданием накатило, будто в ответ на жемчужный блеск улыбки хаи, и черин сказала: я пьяная, не слушай.

аватарка хаи, одинаковая на все мессенджеры и соцсети, была приятно похожей на нее настоящую, разве что объективу не удалось поймать лисий, довольный, но мимолетный прищур. хаи часто улыбалась вот так: глазами. но никогда не говорила черин ничего из того, что во все чаты ей строчила сандара после очередного посещения хосписа, где ее муж медленно превращался в овощ: нет никакого смысла в протестах. то, что ты битой бьешь хрупкие уличные генераторы голограмм, ничего не решит. мы давно свое отборолись. 

аватарка сандары в чатах была изумрудноволосой. с модной асимметричной стрижкой. эту женщину черин знала очень плохо.

хаи не интересовалась их движением. никогда не была в виртуальном рае, потому что выросла в трущобах и без паспорта-чипа нового образца. я просто хочу жить, пока жива, говорила она, ласково щурясь. а когда черин целовала ее, перегнувшись через стойку, пахла лимоном и приторным парфюмом. дымом чужих сигарет. чем-то настоящим.

в вечер, когда минджи на старинной супермаркетной тележке привезла новую партию горючего и балаклав, хаи тоже стояла среди них, самопровозглашенных повстанческих генералов. внимательно смотрела, как черин готовится вернуться на передовую виртуальной реальности и повести за собой людей. им до зарезу нужно было новое солнце, потому что старое пропало без вести.

перед последней перекличкой черин отыскала ее глазами в толпе, и все вокруг как будто смолкло. тучи, словно почуяв команду, разошлись, и тогда хаи улыбнулась, прищурив глаза. закат поцеловал ее в щеки.


End file.
